Halloween Horror - TG
A world that was made by Pants of Power that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Key of Lunacy awarded at Hub after completing Zombies of the Apocalypse II. I Want my Mummy (Squash Keychain) Grab the Candles around you at the beginning, then enter the building and mash Mumbles,grab Brains and Candles, then when all are dead,grab the Red Key, enter the Red Door and mash the Manic Mumbles and before you leave, dont forget this Squash Keychain here. For the Secret Level SPISPOPD Chainsaw Massacre VII entrance, here it is, hit the wall there and walk over to the hollow tree. SPISPOPD Chainsaw Massacre VII (Secret Level) Just take the Machetes and slash all the monsters,grab the Brain and Candles and leave. Tricks Or Treats Just go around the houses until you unlock the Brain and get the Hammer,then grab all the Candles and leave. Skeletons in the Closet Grab the firepower,go through the door and then keep mashing Boneheads,grabbing Candles and solving tile puzzles, until you meet the Crazybones,mash them,grab the Brain of the level,warp back and finish. Fall of the House of Mushroom (Rocket Keychain) Make your way through the Shrooms at the beginning, then grab the Red Key and go through the Red Door into the house,grab the Hammer. Please do not go into the narrow passageway ahead at this time or you will die. Next, go left and make you way past the Roly Polies,grab the Brain that's near them,mash down the Shrooms as you go through the maze ahead. Now, once you enter the room, you have to fight a Mush the Shroom. Now i am aware that being armed with only one Hammer and 2 Pants at this point, fighting him in an enclosed space is rather tough, so cheat away if you want, but it's doable. Once you beat him, the wall will collapse.Mash the rest of the Shroom,grab the Brain and get out of the house,mash the Shrooms and collect the last Brain. Before you leave, go through the narrow passageway you were avoiding earlier for the Rocket Keychain, it's safe now. Before you finish, remember to grab all the Candles in the level. It's Really Dark In Here Make your way through the darkness maze in the beginning, grab your Hammer and Pants, mash the Boneheads and grab the Red Key, go back to the starting room and go through the Red Door. Go into the next room,mash the Vampires, grab the Green Key and go back to the Green Door and go through it. In the next room, go into the lower right corner passage and you will be warped to a firey place with Magmazoids.Hot foot it and run across the charring to flaming land to grab the Blue Key and go through the door to warp back, then go through the Blue Door and grab the Brains. Before you leave, make sure you grabbed all the Candles. The Key...To Terror!! (Pumpkin Keychain) Remember to grab the Candles as you go through the level. Quickly run through the forest past the spiders into the hedge maze,grab the hammer and hit the hedge wall to collapse it for the Green Key. Then run back to the house and go through the Green Door. Before you proceed,however, remember to grab this once you hear the message something has changed, go here to get the Pumpkin Keychain. Proceed further into the house,grab the firepower, then fight a Super Zombie,Moss, Doom Bunny, Moss Rapido,a MechaBouapha and lastly a Shock Trooper,before you leave. A Ghost of a Chance Just mash all the badguys,grab the Candles and leave. Spontaneous Combustion (Hammer Keychain) Remember to collect all the Candles as you go through the level. Go pass the main hall first,grab the Hammer,mash any Magmazoids as you go along,grab the 2 Pants in the north room, then Grab the Red Key and quickly grab the 4 Brains in the room and run out of there as the floor will turn into flaming ground. Go to the Main Hall and go through the Red Door into the west room,quickly grab all the Brains and the Green Key before the floor combusts under you. Then go back into the Main hall, Green Door to the East, Mash the Jalapenos, then step on the lighter tile and quickly hot foot it to the next section of the room.Mash the badguys, then hot foot it again past the fire and step on the next lighter to burn down the crates and grab the Brain. Before you grab that Brain,remember to get the Hammer Keychain here, walk past the fire into the wall to unlock it and grab the keychain.(You will get automatically warped back to the main hall when you have 10 Brains collected) Now back in the Main Hall, the Blue Key should have spawned there, use it to go through the last room to the northeast. Mash all the Magmazoids, then get to solving the puzzle ahead. First step on the light there to burn away the wooden wall. Then Hotfoot it to step on the other lighter tile and quickly run back. Now push the unlocked wooden tile onto this tile here. Then push the same wooden tile to this tile here. Then mash the Magmazoids and hot foot it to grab the remaining Brains and finish the level. The 4 Zombies of the Apocalypse Just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. You will go to Zombies of the Apocalypse II Zombies of the Apocalypse II (Secret Level) Just grab all the firepower and Candles, then mash all 4 Super Duper Zombies and finish. Friday the 13th Remember to grab any Candles found in the level. Grab the Hammer, then go to the top right corner passage to get the Green Key,then go through the house and mash the Scary Bats and their generator, grab the Yellow Key, go to the next room,mash the Magmazoids and their generator, which will then spawn The Ultrazoids, mash it down as well,go to the next room, mash the Pygmies,grab the 2 Yellow Keys and Brains. The next room needs you to hotfoot it through the maze to the Yellow key, once you do, the maze will vanish and then you must hot foot it to the next room. In the next room, you have to mash down the Magic Lamps and grab the 2 Yellow Keys before you proceed. In the next room, you need to fight a Centipumpkin,once you defeat it, go into the enclosure with Squashes, step on the tile to unlock it, mash them,grab the Yellow Keys and Brains and go to the next room. Grab the Yellow Key near the Egg Sac,mash boneheads. Note that there's a weirdish gimmick with the maze here. You need to step on that particular spot to make the maze open to you so you can get the Yellow Keys in that corner. After you got those Yellow Keys, proceed to the next room where upon you grabbing the Blue Key, the floor around you combusts into fire, carefully make your way out and finish the level. The Halloween Ball Remember to collect all the Candles while you go through the level. Just more or less make it safely pass the Snowballs until you get to the last part where you mash up some Pumpkins,grab the Red Key and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond